The Bad Bloods
The Basics We are the Bad Blood Clan! We do not give up, we do not quit, we do not give in! We Will stand and fight!No matter the odds, we will face our foes! Demons, humans, undead, all will fall before us! For that is our purpose in life: to prove ourself to our fallen and our Warchief! Guild Name: The Bad Blood Clan Guild Leader: Grum'thor Thraka Guild Synopsis: The Bad Blood Clan is an Orcish clan completely commited to the art of war. Where other clans usually have common citizens in them, the Bad Bloods consist entirely of warriors. They are loyal to the Horde and desire nothing more than to die in their Warchief's name. How many strong are you: Currently it's just me, but the Bad Blood Clan is always recruiting... How many are you looking to recruit: As many as wish to join. Guild Alignment: Depends on what alignment you consider the Horde to be. Accepted races: Orcs, but some other race may be allowed to join if you provide a very good reason. Accepted Classes: All classes an Orc can be except Warlocks, and Rogues would be regarded with contempt. Guild base: Boulderslide Ravine Forum Description: Land Of the Bad Blood Clan Access Level: Anyone can access it. But alliance will be killed be skewered from anus to mouth and hung as warning. Forum Mini-Mod: Just Sargeras45, for now. I may add the officers of my guild later. Extra Information: - Ranking System: Warlord: Leader of the clan. (Me.) Overlord: Second in command, and the most trusted warrior in the clan. (Very strict application. This rank allows you to make your own events.) Council Member: The ruling members of the clan and advisors to the Warlord. (Shaman only and Application.) Windrider: Selected from the ranks of the Blooded Grunts to serve as the Bad Bloods' airforce, these Grunts are some of the most powerful and loyal warriors in the clan. (Application and I must get to know you.) Pure Bad Blood: You were born in this clan. (Requires an application.) Bad Blood: Your training has been completed and you have served under me in a major battle. (Participate in a major event with me.) NEW:Scout:The most hardened elite squads within the bad bloods,used as recon units they are also trained in assassination stealth and GHOST tactics they make the kill then get out.(Rouges Only) Bloodied Grunt: A Grunt who has shown what he's made of. (Participate in an event with me to prove your worth.) Grunt: Training half way completed. (Let me get to know you.) New Blood: New to the clan or just beginning training.(No application needed.) - Warcry: Lok'tar ogar! (For those of you who do not know, this is orcish for 'Victory or death'.) The History The Beginning Once the Clan was created there were only 5. The original Bad Bloods Rok'Thal,Grum'Thor,Ghazzskull,Drok'Thul, and Janeia. It was a very small clan but word of it spread as more and more orcs joined The Bad Bloods. Supplied with the most basic of weaponry except for Rok'thal's Favorite sword which was made for him by a dear friend, in which many enemies have been slayed by. But even though their armor is simple and basic they wish for it to stay like that. As new tasks are needed to be completed the training gets tougher. Like nomads they travel with the horde with no real base, living off the land yet still multiplying. Rok'Thal was a rare smart orc, and luckily the genes were spread on to his two sons and daughter. They came with new tactics like using the terrain instead of just running out and charging. They figured Defense as the best offense and controlling the enemy making them go where you want them to go so you can attack them and take them down easily. Members at this time:50 The Third War (i have not read the actual lore for Mount Hyjal so i am going to make it go down like it did in my campaign on wc3) As the scourge risen the bad bloods were ordered as scouting troops, and were ordered to scout upon the enemy. But The tides of war turned from the easy skeletons to the massive demons when they have heard of the fall of dalaran. The Bad Bloods were then Drafted into the battle of Mount Hyjal. We all stood surrounded by our brothers at arms We were all frightened by this massive army but we did not cower from it. The original five bad bloods stood proud in the front lines. Where they had chosen to be. They heard the fall of the human encampment, and saw the army come forth to them. The Demons charged as the felhounds were leading the army they raised their shields and leaned into there spears as the felhunters dis little but move the forces back. After that the Ranks quickly broke and it was a chaotic nightmare. A Felguard stood infront of the mighty five and swung his giant axe down at Drok'thul. As Drok'Thul was distracted his live ended before the eyes of his fellow brothers as his body was split in hald and the blood sprayed all over the area. Angered Grum'Thor threw his sword into the thigh of the demon. It screamed loudly but it sounded just like the rest of the battle. Distracted by the injury in the demons thigh he was vulnerable to a strike with the might sword of Rok'Thal.The Might sword landing in the nasal cavity killing the demon instantly. At that moment Thrall issued the retreat. The surviving orcs fell back to the night elf base. We were quickly charged by the demons. A Mighty doom guard sliced through the rank of bad bloods killing 8 of our brothers. As the orcs and elves slowly killed the behemoth demon, We saw their leader... Archimonde. We tried to stand and fight the great demon but he simply ignored us and stepped over us by the world tree. The Sight was epic all the battles stopped to look upon the fate of the world. Even the bad bloods seemed to feel doubt. But Malfurion Sacrificed the World tree to save Azeroth. Members:20 The founding of Durotar Soon after the War at Mount Hyjal Durotar was founded. Still seeming with life of Quilboars and other pig like humanoids along with harpies. The Bad Bloods joined thrall in the fight against these lesser creatures and won without a true challenge for the clans of the horde were no match. Once that was over with the Construction of Orgrimmar war ordered. The Canyons were never truly cleared from all the harpies, Though we did manage to slim them down enough to get through and start a settlement with the name of Razor Hill. For Years The Bad Bloods have been searching for a base headquarters. But have not found a adequate area. So they have lived within Orgrimmar for the times. Still training and still serving thrall in the battles that have been needed to take place. members: 60 The Opening of the Dark portal It was heard that the Dark portal would be reopened by the Great Ered'Ruin Kazzak. Rok'Thal and about 8 other men were ordered to join Saurfang's forces. As they marched to the portal the Demons were already there. Rok'Thal knew the fight was going to get bloody, But thought it was going to get even bloodier when he realized he has to work besides a human. The Battle quickly opened up and turned into a blood bath. Rok'Thal saw a giant tauren get killed by these demons but wasn't worried. Rok'Thal Made a Brave but stupid mistake as the demons slowly retreated into the portal. Rok'Thal charged a Felguard Quickly slicing it in two but that felguard was being followed by a doom guard and a felhound. He quickly spun his blade slicing the felhound straight down the middle but was then opposed by the mighty doom guard. It slammed its hoof into the ground and let out a mighty roar. Rok'Thal did not cower, He knew that this battle could not be won. But he charges into the doom guard and sliced into it's Leg deep. But the doom guard eyed Rok'Thal and simply kicked off and impaled him into the ground and then walked off laughing. Rok'Thal grabbed the horn from his back and blew into it, the sound going for miles. The fellow bad bloods ran to him, Rok'Thal told them to give Grum'Thor his blade and tell him his father died serving The horde in battle. The Bad bloods quickly retreated and guarded the sword with their lives making sure that their master's last wish was to be fulfilled. Members:55 Journey of the Sword. As the Surviving Bad Bloods Ventured through the lands they were attacked many times. At one point 3 of them were captured but then killed. As they ventured deep through alliance territory, But did not quit or kill those in there path except for defense. For they were set and devoted to complete there task. Through there Journeys only 2 survived. Bron and Gorgul arrived at the Undercity zeppelin tower. They quickly got on but the journey through the skies took longer then expected. As they stepped off Bron had died of starvation and Gorgul was withering away. As Gorgul entered orgrimmar he was stared at and offered food but he refused we slowly walked to Grum'Thor in his house. He walked inside and Grum'Thor saw him and asked him what had happen, Gorgul replied, Your Father has passed serving the Horde in battle. Grum'Thor drew a tear but no more,As Gorgul handed him the sword his arms withering away, He wanted you to have this....Wield it with pride.. for you are now the Bad Blood's Warchief. Gorgul walked away out of his house and collapsed he then died within an hour. Members: 50 Grum'Thor and the claiming of Warchief. Later that day Grum'Thor spoke with the council members and leaders, he spoke to them about the future of The Bad Bloods. They replied calmly,"New adventures will unravel quickly my Warlord." Grum'Thor scheduled a Family meeting, Ghazzskull and Janeia along with Grin'gotz. They discussed future events and they established a venture to Tanaris and back mainly to get minerals from the mountains. They began there venture from Orgrimmar, within about a day they made it to Camp Taurajo. They rest for the night for venturing through the Field of Giants can be very dangerous at dark. The next morning they grab their weaponry and walk through the field of giants and into thousand needles. Water was running scarce and so was food. By the end of that day we got to the shimmering flats two warriors have fallen on the journey but we also gained two more. Late into the night we finally arrived at Gadgetzan and we popped tents and rested for we were all tired. Members:50 The Unraveling Adventure. The next morning the grunts woke early and started mining in an area west to Sandsorrow watch. They found a cave and started in there the ores were precious but they had also found skeletons some as recent enough to still have the eyes in there sockets. They looked like the skeletons of Trolls . We heard a grumble deep within the cave and everyone stopped moving. Sounds of movement was confirmed so everyone left the tunnel systems and awaited outside but were followed by a Bronze Drake known as Kilerox. The dragon snatched down and ripped a orc in half,his body still crawling to the dragon wishing to fight more bleeding and spilling his Inards as he continues along the dry sand. The orcs grab there spears and swords and shields and ready for a fight. Kilerox Charges and strikes at a group they all point there spears and impale the paw of the drake and it seems to just get madder as it sprays blood over the sand. Everyone tried to aim for the legs many of the spears hit and when they did the dragon fell to the ground unable to move its back legs. Grum'Thor walks to the dragon and taunts it. The dragon strikes but Grum'Thors reflexes saved his skin once again and as he spun out of the way he let down a strike upon its hand chopping it off,He then stared into his eyes and said." Do not Trifle with me dragon.. I Grum'Thor leader of The Bad Bloods Was your down fall..Once again i rise..and soon will be your demise... Flee." The Drake crawls into his tunnel system. "Collapse it!" Grum'Thor shouts. The Bad Bloods grab there picks and cave in the entrance.. A few seconds after the whole tunnel system collapsed. Members:40 The Return Journey Grum'Thor then walks to the hand of the drake after watching the tunnel collapse. He then rips out a claw and grabs some string and makes a necklace and ties it around his neck. He then leads his men back to Gadgetzan and they drink and celebrate there victory clashing mugs and guzzling down kegs upon kegs of ale. They then travel back into the thousand needles and they encounter a centaur encampment. As they spot each other the centaurs charge at them and quickly the bad bloods take a knee raise their shields and lower there spears. The centaurs spin there axes and all in a sequence they strike upwards with there axe knocking into the shields of the orcs but were horribly skewered by the spears. The bad bloods then arose wielding their axes and start chopping at the centaurs. Ghazzskull was spotted in a 1 on 3 battle. Ghazzskull charged one of the centaurs. The centaur then stroke down at Ghazzskull but he rose a axe and spun under it chopping both of the two front legs of the centaur. Blood sprays onto Ghazzskull's face as the centaur hops on his two back legs and falls back but the orc quickly jumps to him and slices his throat open spraying blood at him. Ghazzskull then charges the other two that watched there comrade fall. They raise there axes trying to strike downwards both at the same time. Ghazzskull stops right before when the axes hit the ground and jumps over them and stretch's both his arms and decapitates both of them. Their heads flying through the air still seeming to be screaming. Ghazzskull lands and spins around mocking the centaurs then joins in the other fights. When the battle is over the settlement was empty and all were slaughtered and 4 bad bloods had fallen. They left to the barrens and walked through the field of giants and all the way to Durotar and finally back to Orgrimmar. As they came into the city still covered in blood they went to there homes awaiting more recruits and they had stayed in the city of Orgrimmar training and boasting their ranks. Members:80 Trip to the Dark Portal. When the Outland's dark portal was finally cleared Grum'Thor decided to have the clan "Get in touch with their roots." So From Orgrimmar they travel to Ratchet and from there they get on the boat to booty bay. a day or two later they arrive at Booty Bay. They walk into the tavern and Grum'Thor sets down a golden coin upon the counter. He then starts bringing kegs to the tables and remembers a genius contraption and game he made. He attached a tube to a keg and put a funnel in the orcs mouth and held up two kegs at a time as they pour into the funnel. The night came fast as they were all clashing there ale drenched mugs and cheering and shouting. Soon they all passed out and fell asleep. The next morning not all were feeling the best but we still started to embark on our journey. They walk into the jungles of Stranglethorn Killing anything that attacked them but still marching on to Duskwood sticking close to the mountains and then going through the empty areas of The Deadwind Pass and finally into the Blasted lands.. and at last the step through the portal. Members: 100 The Outland Expedition. After the Bad bloods stepped through the portal they stood staring into the leftovers of their once lush home world. They soak in the destruction and loss of their birthplace. They then start their march forward down the stairs holding their weapons and shields ready. They step on the dirt of the Legions front. There stand a Pitlord and its daemonic minions we simply take a knee raise our spears after we form a phalanx and sit with our shields raised with pride. Grum'Thor stands and says, "Annihilan He who stands before you is Grum'Thor Thraka. We Bad Bloods mourn the loss of our brother in arms Rok'thal, But more personaly your kind killed my father, Now i will gut you and i will bathe in the blood from your skull. Prepare to die for these are your last moments Filth." Grum'Thor then raises his fist and and taunts the demon with his finger. The demon raises his mighty glaive and signals the demons to go forth to the phalanx. The 10 felhounds charge first Grum'Thor speak " They will come in waves! Prepare youselves...." The felhounds hit the spears 6 of the 10 impale themselves. The Bad Bloods stand and slice at the felhounds. Hag'rok a overlord within the ranks stands and jumps upon the final felhound and flips it and sets his knee upon the belly of the demon. He then reaches into the maw of it latching onto the jaws he pulls the teeth going through his hand he rips off the jaw and throws a wild punch that breaks through the top of the mouth into its brain. His hand coming out of the gaping hole wielding brain matter he recovers and the Warriors form the phalanx again. The Pit Lord angered sends 5 Felguards they wield their axes and reach the phalanx and strike through the shields killing 4 orcs but they are quickly ganged up on and killed themselves and tossed in front of the frontline and used as cover. In a Last ditch effort the Pitlord charges forth breaking the phalanx and stepping upon orcs. Grum'Thor issues the command to climb upon it and they do. They manage to climb to the head and Grum'Thor stands in front of the eye of the Pit lord and lets out a cry "THIS IS FOR MY FATHER YOU SON OF A BITCH" He charges through the eyeball into the skull cavity cutting the brain stem and vital fluids flow outward of the hole. once the demon falls to the ground the orcs gather around it. Blood still spewing from the wound they have thought their leader was lost. Soon after Grum'Thor stepped out of the cavity through the hole read with blood from head to toe he raises his sword and says" BAD BLOODS STAND PROUD" They stand and beat their fists upon their chest and raise there weapons with a booming cry "LOK'TAR WARLORD GRUM'THOR!!" They then march to Thrallmar to gather water and repair weaponry and from their they march next to the hellfire citadel and to Stonebreaker hold. Members: 105 Venture to Nagrand As they enter into Stonebreaker hold they set up tents and only the higher ranks and any council members receive a spot inside the inn. They rested till the next day some didnt sleep still in shock of what has happened to their homeworld for they have not seen it. They all cannot sleep that well due to there isn't a Sun to base time off of but soon Grum'Thor wakes. Grum'Thor wakes the council members and they awaken the others and within about thirty seconds they all are awake and fully armored and after a minute they are all packed and ready to march. They say farewell to the inhabitants of Stonebreaker hold and march through the bones wastes killing all within their path. They arrive in Nagrand onto the familiar grass of the Mag'Har and homeland of the orcs. They venture to Garadar, Capital of the Mag'har and have met with the Greatmother Geyah and Jorin Dead eye to speak about the clan and current events but soon after there was a celebration that Grum'Thor has threw that lasted two days and then on that second night they slept well, mostly due to the fact that they were drunk. But Grum'Thor stayed up late that night speaking to his father through the visions of a shaman. Morning came and they awoke and they said their goodbyes and they marched back to to hellfire peninsula and back through the portal and back to Orgrimmar. Members:125 The Gathering problem in Orgrimmar It has been a year since the Death of Rok'Thal and things have settled down, not many things are happening in azeroth. The Bad Bloods have stayed in Orgrimmar most of this time training and gathering forces. They have trained and done small missions for the horde such as caravans and portecting from small alliance raids here and there. But that will all change when things start to turn from normal to bad. People are getting sick quite often now from eating grains that were imported. About a few days later they turned into undead and that is when we knew something was wrong soon much of the population changed into these undead but then it got really really bad when the undead stood at Orgrimmars doorstep. members: 185 The Scourge and Rise of the Lich King It was heard that the Lich King was awoken and has releashed his wrath upon azeroth starting with Orgrimmar. A army of undead invaded into Orgrimmar through the front gate. The Bad Bloods chose to take the front lines and had five rows of phalanxs ten men across. They lower their spears and take a knee the abominations charges the front line and the orcs use all of their strength not to break the line and stabbing at the undead having organds spill out from the oozing pockets of blood and puss from the abominations. The Front lines push the Scourge outside of the entrance. Grum'Thor taunts the undead saying" You filth of undead! Has Undeath Killed your brains along with your brawns? FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" The Scourge numbers were running low but they had a massive amount of skeletal archers and all arrows shot at once nearly blotting out the sun and the bad bloods left the other ranks shields above their heads moving to the archers killing them with their axes and spears, breaking bones and smashing skulls after they fall. Once the arrows stoped they lowered their sheilds and ganged up on abomanations taking them down one at a time. Once the Scourge knew they were beat they fled back to northrend. Members:170 The Journey to Northrend Thrall has issued an attack on Northrend so we all pack up and move onto the Zeppelin. For a week we sleep and stay on a Zeppelin until we arrive in The Giant Warsong Hold, where we will rest for a day or two. The morning comes quickly and Grum'Thor awakens his army and they march through the tunnels but are approached by Nerub'ar forces. Without forming a phalanx they charge forth with axes in hand. Grum'Thor wielding the sword of his father Rok'Thal he jumps upon a Nerubian hopping onto its head and jumping behind it after he swings down cutting its body in two. As the juices pool in the dirt Grum'Thor rises from the ground and lets loose a warcry and the orcs all form a phalanx but in a V formation and charge through the fleeing Nerubians impaling them all on their spears with jucies dripping down form their shields they march through the wet cold land being approached by humans. The orcs stand their ground as the humans plead they they are working with the orcs. Grum'Thor Says "Your race is pathetic begging for mercy. I am sorry but i am all out." He issues an attack on the peasants slaughtering them all and decorating their spears with skewerd remains and skulls of the humans and from there they march into the beautiful forests of The DragonBlight. Next: Adventure to Icecrown Traditions Do you have what it takes?: Pure bad bloods are the toughest in the clan. When they are spotted crawling the training begins. At the age of 10 they choose their path of either axeman,basic grunt, or spear man. They then gain there weapon once they earned it at the age of 15 and they are released into the wild to slay there first beast. They shall either come back bonded with there weapons as if it is a part of them or not to come back at all. They then earn there armor..if they come back. They pride there wargear with their lives. Then they shall continue training until they pass out are forcfully woken up just to train some more. Once they goto battle for the first time they shall come back a true bad blood. And they shall end their training. The Inauguration When a Orc truly become a bad blood they must be Inaugurated into the clan by a sacred process. The orcs created a inter-changeable brand, The Outside of the brand is the symbol of the horde(1) and on the inside is a number, the number of the order in which you were inaugurated into the clan.Rok'Thal was number 1 and Grum'Thor 2 and so on. When the orcs returned from there first battle they are taken to a forge that the bad bloods have created and they wait in line and once they get to the front they receive the final piece of there armor... The Helm the capsule of the mind. They then kneel in front of the current leader and swear in there allegiance to the clan and to die in the name of The leader. The current leader will then change the brand up one number dip it in the forge and then burn it onto the neck of the newly awarded bad blood. They do not fight the intense burn and pain but they stand still. once the branding is complete they stand and walk into the ranks of the other bad bloods. Even though it only happens once a year it is remembered for ever. For the reason of you are now apart of the actual clan and the after party is truly godly. Honorable ways: Before a Bad blood gives his last breath he grabs a horn form his back which is made form the skull of his/her First kill. They give there last breath into that horn to shown that a Bad Blood has Fallen. The horns are somewhat enchanted for there sound seems to travel for miles and miles. They Are Extremely Respectable to females of all races except for the alliance except for humans...they seem to like human women. They stick to the old ways of the horde No humans of anykind shall stand living in there pressence Wargear:Most of the bad bloods seem to like to stick with basic grunt armor with a shield spear and either a axe or sword. They pride their weapons and armor with their lives and believe that it is their capsule of honor. Quotes Quotes: *"The Purpose in our lives is to choose the way you shall die. And When we will we will not go alone.. But when we approach the Afterlife We will join our Fallen. We Will regret nothing in our lives. We Fear Not our mortality."-Grum'Thor Thraka- At The Third War To His Men *"You're here because you're one of us.We are the strength we are the soldiers. We will give our last breath To Serve Thrall!"- Rok'Thal Thraka- At the Second War To His Men *"We do not die..Our bodys simply fall and our spirit takes on another form to serve the horde. For if We die today.. WE WILL!...Be waiting for them to earn our kill"-Grum'Thor Thraka-Alterac Vally to his men Remember Things to Remember when roleplaying a bad blood: 1.They dislike bloodelves and would rather not speak to them unless one they are drunk whci htey would probaly fight them or they must work with them. 2.The same goes for undead except honorable ones and sylvanas. 3. Respect respect respect. They respect their leader and others within their clan but second to that they respect women. 4. They also respect thee original horde:Orcs Tauren Trolls and some ogres and goblins 5.DRINK! They can drink more then dwarves 6.BASICS they use BASIC weaponry and not high grade titan steel or shiny crystal embeded armor basic grunt armor and blades axes or spears. 7.Tactics they usually are VERY skilled in combat 8. TRAIN when they arnt around many people they usually train on trees or something 9.Guns Thy think there pathetic they do not use them 10 Alliance do not talk to them unless necessary or if you wish to mess with them if you have a advantage you will most likley attack them unless told otherwise and also about their women...you can probaly figure that out for yourselves. Family Family Tree: Rok'Thal(father-deceased) Moria'thul(mother-deceased) Grumthor(me) Janeia(sister-allive) Ghazzskull(brother-alive) Genil(sister in law-deceased) Grin'gotz(cousin(Ghazzskull's Son)-alive) Fun Stuff Want to hear The clans Theme song? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKtG3UxscZg&feature=related Our Signiture if you are in the clan USE IT! http://i636.photobucket.com/albums/uu87/Sargeras45/secondtest.jpg H_ttp://i636.photobucket.com/albums/uu87/Sargeras45/secondtest.jpg